It's Lyrical
by HallowsEve
Summary: A series of unrelated song inspired one shots. - A/U, OOC [All characters including random pairings.]


A/N: I'm a big fan of music, especially when I'm writing. As a result, I've had it happen where a song inspires a random short story with my favorite characters so I'm going to put them all together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license.

Song: Frozen (Within Temptation)  
Characters: [LM/NM], DM, SS, [RL/SB]  
Timeline: Summer between 5th & 6th year, obvious A/U as Sirius is still kicking and Lucius Malfoy wasn't arrested/imprisoned.  
Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse and murder/suicide.

Synopsis: Narcissa Malfoy snaps when her abusive husband turns his abuse towards their son.

* * *

A soft crack echoed in the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place drawing an armed Sirius and Remus into the room. Sirius stopped in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Draco?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat regally at her vanity table, delicately applying her favorite lipstick. Despite being a witch and able to cast beauty charms, Narcissa found applying makeup manually to be relaxing. She enjoyed the way her features would slowly change, becoming more prominent, highlighting her best features and hiding the evidence of sleepless nights and the hard life she secretly lived.

*pop*

"Mistress Cissy, Masters says the guests arrived and you be coming downs now." Ellie the house elf whimpered, cowering away from the cold woman before her.

"I'll be right down." Narcissa replied in a cold tone, taking one last look in the mirror.

* * *

_**I can't feel my senses**_  
_**I just feel the cold**_  
_**All colors seem to fade away**_  
_**I can't reach my soul**_  
_**I would stop running, if knew there was a chance**_  
_**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but I'm forced to let go**_

* * *

"Merlin, summon Poppy, quickly Remus!" Sirius yelled to a retreating Remus while he desperately tried to keep a sobbing and badly beaten Draco still. The young man had appeared out of nowhere in their sitting room only moments prior. His battered naked form hidden underneath a heavy emerald colored blanket. Attached to the blanket was a simple piece of parchment.

_Sirius, please take care of my precious Dragon._

Sirius may not have been close to his estranged cousin, but he'd recognize her elegant handwriting anywhere.

Sirius bit his lip as he carefully lift the corner of the blanket in the hopes of getting an idea of what was causing Draco the most pain. Almost immediately the blanket dropped down with Sirius forced to look away. On Draco's pale, slender hips were two large hand print bruises and the indentation of a very distinctive ring…the Malfoy family crest.

"Oh Merlin, Cissy. What has he done?" Sirius painfully whispered into the room.

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

* * *

Narcissa slowly descended the stairs, delicate hand gliding along the smooth dark wood banister. Her rich blue robes trailed behind her, the deep color making her light blue eyes pop. Her expensive heels delicately clicked against the marble stone.

Her slow, sure steps elegantly carried her down the main hall towards the ball room. Just outside she could hear the laughter of her husband, her crazed sister and many of Voldemort's esteemed inner circle.

* * *

_**I can feel your sorrow**_  
_**You won't forgive me,**_  
_**but I know you'll be all right**_  
_**It tears me apart that you will never know, but I have to let go**_

* * *

"He'll be okay, physically." Poppy offered a small smile as she carefully closed the door of the spare bedroom they had placed Draco in. Sirius chewed his nails nervously, anxiously pacing a small length of floor like a caged animal. Poppy took a deep breath, battering her lashes repeatedly to keep her tears at bay. "There was, unfortunately, some rather extensive tearing. I was able to heal most of it, but I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy will be very sore for quite some time."

Sirius gagged, covering his mouth and turning away. Remus immediately was at his side, wrapping the man in his arms and holding him tightly.

"How could he do this? To his own son?" Sirius harshly whispered against Remus' heavy shoulder.

"I don't know, padfoot, I just don't know."

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

* * *

"Ah, Cissy, you've arrived." Lucius greeted his wife with his typical arrogant smile.

Narcissa smiled softly, walking past the dark individuals that filled their ball room with her eyes on only one man. Slipping her finely manicured soft hand into Lucius' larger heavy one, she was pulled at his side. The only place a proper pure-blood witch should be.

* * *

**_Everything will slip way_**  
**_Shattered pieces will remain_**  
**_When memories fade into emptiness_**  
**_Only time will tell its tale_**  
**_If it all has been in vain_**

* * *

"No, stop!" Draco cried out, shifting in the unfamiliar bed in violent motions, sweat glistening on his pale forehead.

"Shhh, pup, it's okay. It's okay. He can't hurt you." Sirius' voice was abnormally soft, hoping to coax Draco out of his nightmare. Draco's eyes immediately shot open, tears slipping from hard, cold eyes.

"Where am I?" Draco asked, his voice a gravely whisper.

"You're at 12 Grimmauld Place, my home. You were sent here by Cissy." Sirius offered softly, leaning forward in his chair, but keeping enough distance that Draco wouldn't feel threatened.

Draco nodded dumbly, unsure exactly what he was even nodding at. Every part of him hurt, especially his heart. His father, his own father, had beat him and raped him. The man had never touched him before. Where was his mother? Why would she let this happen?

A strangled sob escaped Draco, his hands immediately flying up to cover his face, shielding his pain and humiliation from the blood traitor his family raised him to hate.

"It's gonna be okay, Draco. I promise." Sirius reassured the frightened boy. Family feud or not, Draco was placed in his care and he'd be damned if anyone would hurt him.

* * *

_**I can't feel my senses**_  
_**I just feel the cold**_  
_**Frozen...**_  
_**But what can I do?**_  
_**Frozen...**_

* * *

The ball room was a blur of activity. Couples danced, sampled divine cuisine and drank the finest of liquor. Narcissa hung on her husband's arm, offering smiles and making polite conversation as any good hostess would.

Her cold blue gaze shifted towards the door as a dark, surly man left the party early. They had only had a brief moment to speak, but those few moments were all she had needed. Severus turned around and looked at the strongest woman he had ever met, nodding his head once when she raised her brow.

With a flick of her wrist, the doors slammed shut and the room was sealed off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius snapped, his gray eyes frantically darting about the room searching for the cause of their captivity.

Narcissa slipped her arm out of Lucius' grasp and turned to face her husband.

"I told you I would never fight back, Lucius. I would smile and keep quiet provided you never touched my son." Her voice was cold and controlled, fury reflecting in her harsh gaze.

Oblivious to the rising panic around them, Lucius sneered at his wife and a swift backhand met her face. Narcissa took the slap as she always had, with grace a poise. Rising to face her husband, she was disgusted by the smirk that told her he was pleased to see the blood on her normally pristine face.

"You are a vile man, Lucius Malfoy, and you will _never_ touch my son again!" Narcissa yelled, ignoring the panicked screams of their guests who were frantically trying to escape the room. Their wands weren't working. No magic was. She had ensured it wouldn't.

Drawing a dagger from her pocket she looked her abusive husband in the eye and before Lucius could anticipate her move, he fell to the floor screaming in immense pain, holding his bleeding groin.

Narcissa's cold expression never slipped as Lucius screamed and thrashed on the floor, bleeding heavily from having his own manhood severed from his body. Dipping into the valley between her breasts, Narcissa withdrew a small crystal vial that Severus had given her. This was the only way.

Crystal crashed to the ground and seconds later the sealed off room filled with burning, suffocating gas. Narcissa smiled peacefully when her legs gave out, her body falling beside her screaming husband. Unlike those around her who were desperately trying to stop breathing the deadly gas, she took long, deep breaths.

Her dragon was safe now.

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, frozen...**_

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat on the settee in the sitting room, both drowning their worries in a stiff drink while staring at the fire. Sirius had finally slipped the fragile and abused boy a dreamless sleep and decided they'd attack this in the morning. They'd do this, one day at a time.

Remus' eyes shifted to the door, unsurprised when a stoic Severus stormed in, ignoring the two occupants and helping himself to a large glass of firewhiskey, tossing half back immediately.

"She killed him, didn't she?" Sirius softly asked, too emotional to even try to pick a fight with his longtime rival.

"Along with the Dark Lord's most violent inner circle." Severus sighed, finally abandoning the bar to sit on the heavy leather chair next to the settee.

"How long had he been beating Cissy?" Sirius looked to Severus, his tear filled eyes pleading for a straight answer.

"I don't know. I didn't know he was." Severus admitted sadly. "She owled me earlier and asked me to bring a poison. After I gave it to her, she ordered me to leave. All she said was Draco deserved a better life."

Sirius hunched over his legs sobbing, his glass dropping to the carpeted floor with a small crack. Remus stared at Severus in shock.

"She didn't…" Remus trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Severus stared at the fire before him, dark eyes glistening with tears.

"Draco is safe, Cissy ensured that."

* * *

A/N: Lucius is actually one of my favorite characters in the series and no, it has nothing to do with the super hot Jason Isaacs portrayal...okay, well maybe a little. I just had to use him as the bad guy after I heard this song and saw the music video. Not to mention, Narcissa strikes me as the type who would absolutely cut a bitch for laying a hand on her son.


End file.
